This invention relates to seal glands used with mechanical seals or packings and more particularly to a universal seal or packing gland adapted for use with a variety of mounting bolt patterns.
Seal glands are positioned about machine shafts and are bolted to the housing where the shaft exits the machine, e.g., a pump, to enclose packing or mechanical seals in a stuffing box. As various bolt patterns are employed by different manufacturers for the bolts securing the seal gland to the housing, seal glands that accommodate various bolt patterns are desirable. One such gland is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,417, in which the mounting portion of the gland extends radially outwardly past the outermost anticipated bolt position. The mounting portion has a first pair of bolt positions that includes radially elongated slots positioned at opposite sides of the gland. Equidistantly spaced between the slots is a second pair of bolt positions, each including a plurality of detents radially spaced from each other at predetermined radial positions. Bolt holes may be accurately drilled as required at a selected detent at each position. Although the bolt positions can, within limits, be adjusted radially, the angular positions of the bolts are predetermined by the slots and the detents.